


Dangerous Love Affairs

by ChosenOneFaith



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChosenOneFaith/pseuds/ChosenOneFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gackt is taking another role as actor in playing the murder Takegami Teijiro in a movie about his life. Meeting the man he is supposed to play things start to get interesting in both their lifes. <br/>This story is kinda based on GACKTs acting in one episode of the Japanese Drama "MR BRAIN" where he played a canibal murder Takegami Teijiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A try to translate one of my fanfictions into english. Sorry for mistakes. Hope you like it

Prologue: Dangerous Love Affairs

„No,…no, not like this. CUT!!!“  
The director shook his head and sighed deeply.  
„Gackto-san… try to think like him. Understand his feelings,… his actions and adopt it.“  
Keiichi moved his arms wild to sign his words and Gackt sighed.  
//That’s easier said than done. I am supposed to play a serial killer who ate his victims and he is telling me to understand him…//  
Gackt suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and looked at Keiichi.  
„Can we take a break? This is kind of really tiring.“  
The director lifted an eyebrow and finally nodded.  
„Well then, let’s take a break.“  
After a glance on his watch he shook his head instead.  
„Better we simply stop for today. It is late and I am afraid we won’t get far anymore today.“ He sighed and clapped his hands.  
„Okay guys… That’s a wrap!. We’ll see each other tomorrow for the chasing scenes.“  
Gackt got up and stretched. This shooting really was tiring. He loved being an actor and always had the feeling that it was easy for him to find into the roles but this one was really something different. He was supposed to play in a movie about the life of the serial murder Takegami Teijiro, who after killing his victims eat their flesh. In the moment Takegami was a prisoner in the Tokyo prison waiting for his death sentence to be fulfilled. It wasn’t the first time that Gackt asked himself why Keiichi was so willing to make the life story of such a man but it seemed interesting for the audience, and even his fans liked the idea of him playing a serial killer. Still the vocalist asked himself how he should ever be able to play this man the way Keiichi was expecting it. The director had shown him the documents he had collected. Every piece of newspaper, every small article, meticulous sorted in the folder. Even court records that of course weren’t official, could be found in this folder.   
Gackt had to admit to himself that he could understand Keiichis interest in Takegami. It was the psych of this guy that caught his interest and got him into taking the role. Still it was hard to play the man the way the articles and newspapers where showing him.  
Gackt slowly walked to his trailer and was about to open the door when Shiro came running.  
„Gackt-san, Gackt-san wait a second!“  
The young assistant of the marketing boss stopped in front of him breathing heavily for a few seconds.  
„Shiro is everything okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.“  
The young man was really a bit white around his nose and that had for sure nothing to do with his little run. Shiro just shook his head and again gasped for air like a fish on the ground.  
„The… the boss just got a call from the prison…“ he stuttered.  
„Take… Takegami wants to talk to you, Gackt-san!“  
Now it was Gackts turn to look like he had seen a ghost. He had the feeling that every drop of blood had left his face and he was looking at Shiro completely blank.  
„Please… What?“  
Why should Takegami Teijiro want to talk to him? That was something the vocalist couldn’t understand so far. Shiro collected his breath again to calm down before he continued.  
„He knows about the movie and the filming and also that you have taken over his role. He… wants to talk to you. I have no idea about what but... the boss made the appointment for tomorrow morning.“  
Gackts mimic seemed to get even worse cause Shiro took a step backward.  
„Tomorrow… morning already?“  
The boy nodded.  
„Yes there is no filming tomorrow and well… Takegami seemed to be pressing on a soon meeting. You will get a ride at 9 Gackt-san.“  
Gackt took a deep breath before he nodded slightly.  
„It’s okay. Then… tomorrow morning it is.“  
The vocalist again nodded and smiled slightly even if it felt hard to do so. He waited another few seconds but when Shiro didn’t say anything he opened the door of his trailer and stepped in.

The night was short and even Gackt had to admit too short. He had been spending many hours thinking about what would happen but hadn’t received any idea. Sometime in the morning hours he had fallen asleep just for minutes when the relentless clock woke him up again.  
The vocalist got out of the sheets and dressed for the meeting which purpose he still didn’t understand.   
When he heard the car in front of his door he still wasn’t really sure about everything.  
Gackt took his jacket and with a last look into the mirror opened the door in the very moment when the driver had his hand lifted to knock.  
He couldn’t suppress the slight smile crawling on his lips when he saw the irritated look in the man’s face, letting his hand sink.  
“Go... good morning Gackt-San. My name is Officer Shusuke and I am here to get you to the prison.”  
The officer took a step back and slightly bowed before Gackt before escorting him to the car. As expected by the vocalist it was a police car and he had to smile thinking about the thoughts of his fans if they where about to see him getting away in a police car.  
He got into the car waiting for the officer to follow. It was an uneasy feeling but he was trying to stay calm.  
Officer Shusuke got in and started right away. The drive wasn’t that long, Shusuke was silence but Gackt had the feeling that the other wasn’t feeling quiet well in his presence.  
He noticed the secret looks the officer sent him and wasn’t sure if he should ask him about that.  
When the car arrived at the prison Gackt felt the tense rising in meeting Takegami. The doors opened and the car rolled onto the inner yard. Waiting for the officer to open up the door Gackt waited in the car before he got out.  
He let his gaze run through the yard up the walls. The officer guided him into the building and through the different security checks. Gackt had the feeling it took a lifetime to finally arrive at the conference room and sitting at the table there. The tense rose again when the door closed and left him alone with his thoughts. Still he hadn’t found a reason why Takegami had wished for meeting him. The vocalist was so caught up in his thoughts that he trembled when the door was opened. The first thing he saw was a police officer entering the room and looking around. When he was pleased with what he saw he nodded to his colleague who obviously had waited for that sign before entering the room with Takegami Teijiro.  
Goosebumps running down Gackts spine he couldn’t prevent to tense up at the sight of the man. Takegami was wearing the blue prison pants but not wearing the same blue shirt as any other prisoner, he had a straight jacket closed to his throat. But this wasn’t the thing that scared the most when looking at him, it was the look into his face.  
Except for his eyes Gackt wasn’t able to see any more than that. The other man was wearing a plastic mask over his mouth and nose. Gackt had seen the articles about the man trying to bite the guards and prisoners and it was a part of self-defence in having him wear this mask. Still it was something that caused him to slightly gulp and trying not to make it so noticeable for anyone when the officer lead Takegami to the small desk. Completely calm the other man let himself place on the table when the police officers first went back to the door before leaving the room and closing the door after them. They seemed to be entirely sure that nothing would happen leaving Gackt alone with the mass murderer.  
Takegami had noticed the change of appearance on the other and a slight smile curled on his otherwise straight face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Without resistance he got to the chair guarded by the police and sat down. His gaze slid over Gackt before his eyes focused again.   
I would give you a shake hands for greeting but as you can see… I am slightly prevented.”  
Takegami suppressed a laughter, as the singer in front of him blinked when he got back into reality.  
“It…it is okay.”  
Gackt slightly bowed, almost trying to excuse his behavior as he noticed that he had been staring at his opponent and tried to get into a comfortable position. The singer looked at the other man and smiled weakly.  
“Uhm… excuse the question but… why did you wanted to see me, Teijiro-san?”  
Takegami raised an eyebrow and gave a short laugh.  
“This is the first time in a year that someone asks me politely.”  
He shook his head slightly.  
„Well I’ve heared that you are starring in a new movie… a movie about me.“  
He looked at Gackt before he continued.  
“And I must say, I’m curious. Why you took this role and how it’s going?”  
Gackt also raised an eyebrow. Somehow he was surprised how well the other was informed what was happening outside of these walls.  
“Well… the filming has just begun. The reason… good question.”  
Gackt looked at the other and shrugged his shoulders.  
“I must confess, I don’t know. When I was asked, for some strange reason I found the idea fascinating.”  
Again Takegamis eyebrows hiked up and he leaned back in his chair. Gackt could not help inwardly to ask himself wether the other still felt his arm or if they already went numb from the vest.  
“The idea is interesting? That’s what I myself now find interesting. Someone who finds it interesting to embody me.“  
Takegami seemed tot hink over Gackts statement because he closed his eyes and cocked his head.  
“Well, the reason I wanted to see you is simply that I, if this movie is already about me I would also love to get the opportunity to at least have a bit of influence.”  
Takegami looked at the singer and smiled under his mask.  
“And since you are the person that took over my role, you are the right one to talk to.”  
Gackt swallowed and wanted to say something but Takegami wasn’t finished and interrupted him.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I trust into your acting skills, but since I didn’t get asked if my life should be taken into a movie, at least I would like to get some influence about what is going to happen if I am not able to change it anyway.”  
Gackt had to admit that he understood the words of the other and the meaning behind them. Probably the last year, that Teijiro was in custody many decided on his head for him. Except for the fact that he was a murderer and was sentenced he was still a man and Gackt had to admit that he did not want to trade his place with him. Just the sight of the man in front of him in straightjacket and with this mask had send him some extreme goosebumps. And the idea that he could be this person was almost unbearable for him. Gackt loved his freedom and the thought of being restricted from all that was something he didn’t like at all.  
“And what exactly are you planning to do?”  
Gackt focused away from his thoughts and looked at Takegami. He felt as if the eyes of the other wanted to hypnotize him. He looked at the man in front of him more closely. Teijiro was as tall as he was, and also as lean. He had dark hair that was slightly longer and partially covered his eyes, which made him move his head nor and then to get it out of sight. His eyes were dark. The singer was not sure if they were brown or really pitch black. The light in the room wasn’t that bright and he had to admit that he didn’t want to look that directly into the eyes of the other. The feeling of hypnosis was still there and even if Takegami closed his eyes briefly Camui had the feeling that he would still be watched.  
(Since the opportunity for me to visit the set does not exist, I’d love to hear your view, how you intend to organize everything.” Takegami looked at his opponent and smiled slightly. He noticed that the singer seemed to be more nervous than he wanted to show. And that the other man was watching him. He too had watched the singer when he had entered and whose charisma fascinated him. To an outsider, the other might seem perfectly calm, but it did not escape Takegami that his hands where trembling when every he moved to fast or the uncertain glances nor and then toward the door.  
“Well how did the first day of shooting go? The director told me that he called there to reach you yesterday.”  
Gackt hesitated for a moment before answering. Should he tell his counterpart how difficult ist was for him to get into the role? Or would it be better to lie? Somehow he had a feeling the other would notice if he would try to lie to him.  
“if I am honest… very tough and slow.”  
Takegami sat up slightly and again banned a strand of his hair from his sight.  
“Sluggish? Why was that?”  
His gaze wandered over Gackt’s face and a slight smile crept onto his face.  
“You can talk openly with me. I won’t do anything at all. Apart from the fact that I am not even capable of in the moment.”  
The dark-haired man smiled slyly.  
“I think if I would just try to jump over that table, the officers from the door would be immediately here. So no need to be afraid.”  
Gackt himself couldn’t resist a slight smile. He found it fascinating how humorous his opponent took the situation he was in.  
“Well… honestly it is kinda hard for me to get used to your way of thinking.“  
Gackt sighed. The almost disappointed face of Keiichi from the day before came back into his memory. When the director had cancelled the scene and looked at him, Gackt had had the feeling that the other one was about to cancel the whole plans of making this movie.  
“Hm and what exactly is it that bothers you?”  
Actually it was more of a rhetorical question. Takegami had more than once seen the incomprehensible face of his interlocutor in the last year - Whenever they had asked him about his motives, always then, when he had told his story, whenever he had spoken of the emotions he had felt when he had killed his victims and then eaten parts of their bodies.  
"Well .... Keiichi told me yesterday I should try to think like you and well... this is what is extremely difficult for me. I do not understand why you did what you did. And so ... I cannot get in empathize you and the way he wants to see it."  
Takegami sat up a little and smiled slightly.  
"You have no idea how many times I've explained that in the last year. All those psychologists, lawyers, the judges, the juries. "  
He sighed and looked at the other.  
Gackt regretted almost telling his concerns about the role. He had noticed the slight sadness in the eyes of his opposite even if Takegami had caught himself very quickly, as he  
now looked him in the eyes.  
"You are a man of influence, Camui Gackt. You know the feeling of Power over others certainly very good, isn’t that the case? "  
Camui raised his eyes and looked at his opponent.  
"You know how it feels when others do immediately what you require before you ever uttered it. If you have the feeling that others are reading your wishes out of your thoughts just to please you or to not annoy you.”  
Takegami looked at Gackt's face. He noted that the other thought about his words and that was exactly what he had wanted to object.  
"You know how good it feels when others meet all your wishes. But ...do you know how it feels to top all that? Your Fans adore you. Even I haven’t failed to ignore your presence on stage or in shows. They worship you as though you were a god. And I think you like this role. "  
Gackt's eyes remained still, as Takegami looked him in the eyes. The dark haired felt the tension raising in the singer and smiled slightly.  
"You consider yourself a God?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This question wasn’t new for Teijiro.  
“You think you are? Your name indicates this, doesn’t it?”  
A smile appeared on his face before he turned serious again.  
“Maybe I am. Maybe I amnot.. Anyway… I can say it is quite fascinating to believe in being a god and to act like one.“  
Gackt regarded the other. His words were confusing but at the same time they sounded interesting.  
He already noticed that between his fans sort of a cult around his person had developed, And if he had to be true he somehow liked this situation. Sure he wasn’t a god, that was something he was well aware of. But to be treated like one, being adored for what he was doing, it was a feeling he really enjoyed.  
“See what I mean. You like the cult around you. The worship you get from your fans. But now.. think about losing this worshipping. No one would care about what you are doing. No one would appreciate in doing you favours.”  
Takegami kept silent for a moment.  
“This thought is terrifying isn’t it? A god wandering on earth needs his underlings, he needs the attention they are giving him.. and he needs their strength to grow.”  
Gackt tilted his head to the side. As crazy as it sounded, what Takegami said he had to admit that he was somehow right. The calls for him on stage, the shining in the eyes of his fans when he took on the stage, or when he appeared in a show with audience, all that was giving him strength to continue. Even if he sometimes collapsed on stage, the cheers of his fans gave him back enough strength to get up again and keep going.  
Takegami noticed that the other was listening to his words all to close and that he seemed to think about them.  
“I am no God wandering on earth. I do what I do because I enjoy it myself, joy to share it with others and give them something in their lives. Sure it would not be pleasant to know it could no longer be of interest for them, but I could arrange that and start a normal life away from fame and fans.”  
The other sure had noticed that Gackts voice had trembled, even as he had tried to cover it. So he wasn’t completely convinced by his speech.  
“You could probably aarange it, but how long would that take? And how long would it take till you wanted to get back into the spotlights? And who knows what effect it would have on you then?”  
Takegami was looking straight in the singers eyes while leaning forward.  
“Isn’t that the reason you didn’t take a break in all these 10 years? You are afraid of being forgotten and that is why you cling to your work that much."  
Gackt frowned.  
„I don’t think you see this the right way. I enjoy the work I do and that is the reason I am doing it. It has nothing to do with fear of the future or something like that. I am doing it because I want to do it and because the fans want me to do it.”  
“And again it is the fans. The followers that are giving you power. Be honest Gackt-san, why did you take on the role as myself in the movie?”

Takegamis gaze was almost piercingly directed to Gackt and he felt somewhat uncomfortable. It took him some time to answer.  
“Keichi asked me…”  
He interrupted himself and Teijiros eyes seemed to smile. He couldn’t see the mouth of the other through the mask thus every movement had to be noticed through his eyes. But they now almost seemed to radiate.  
“That wasn’t the only reason, am I right?”   
Takegamis voice sounded almost amused and he couldn’t prevent himself from laughing when Gackt answered his question.  
“My fans convinced me to take on the role. I had honestly hesitated at first.”  
Within a second Takegami became serious again.  
“So it wasn’t really your decision. Forgive me if I sound blunt right now but.. even if I am not supposed to put your acting skills into questions shouldn’t taking on a role be a decision that you want and can identify with?  
His gaze slid over the other, as if he would regard every inch of him.  
“That’s the reason why you find it difficult to find the role. You are not in it and that is to say the least, something that made me very disappointed.”  
Gackt looked at the other. That could not be serious. He was being told that he wasn’t in it and actually expected to appear and act like a murderer? Takegamis mindset might be a little confused but certainly Gackt wasn’t like this man.  
And he did not want to be like that.  
The altered posture of his counterpart hadn’t escaped Takegami and a slight grin crept on his face. Now he had to admit that the mask bothered him the first time. He watched the other and his movements closer, refraining from saying something.  
The singer felt anger rising within itself, as the other one was just watching him in silence.  
“Did you let me come here just to tell me that you find me unfitting as an actor? Well, you’ll have to live with it because I will continue to play the role and represent it the way I imagine it.”  
With that he got up and looked at Takegami.  
“For me his conversation is now complete.”  
Gackt got to the door and knocked. He had heard that the police officers had closed it and waited for them to reopen. He felt that Takegami turned in his chair to watch him but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction in turning around and giving him a last look. When the policeman opened the door he stepped without another word into the hallway.  
“I have to get back to the location.”  
Officer Shusuke standing on a small table looked up.  
“I’ll drive you back.”  
Gackt could see the questions burning under the nails of the young man but as long as he wouldn’t ask him directly it would stay a secret what he had talked with Takegami.  
He wouldn’t even know how to explain his words to another person. He followed the officer out of the prison and got into the car. The silent ride back to the location he was just staring out of the window lost in thoughts. He was mad at Takegami. Thinking he would be better than others. Gackt bit his lip and continued staring out of the window. When the patrol car arrived at the location Gackt regarded Keiichi and Shiro walking over to the building. He looked at his watch and sighed. He had probably about an hour before they would start work again. The singer looked at his driver and smiled.  
“Thank you Officer, I’ll take a run on the remaining meters. I wish you a nice day.”  
Gackt sketched a slight bow before opening the car door, getting out and walked up to his trailer.  
He was almost breathing relieved when he disappeared in it without getting stopped by Keiichi or Shiro. The two of them had apparently been to engrossed in their conversation to notice his return.The singer slumped on the sofa and closed his eye, thinking about what Takegami had told him.  
Takegami was smiling when the police brought him back into his cell. That Gackt had left in such a hurry was giving his captors a slight headache. They hadn’t heard any suspicious noises from the room that would have indicated that perhaps Takegami might had tried to attack the other and thus Gackts sudden departure raised questions. As the cell door behind him closed he sank to the floor and sat there.  
Somehow it was customary for him to sit on the floor in his cell. Not that he would be no seating – the cell was like any other obtaining a table, a chair and a cot. He leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. Everyone passing by could mean he would be sleeping with open eyes but in truth he was thinking. An image of the singer appeared before his eyes, he tried to even imagine the slightest details of the other back into his memory. The first thing that came to his mind was the perfume of the other.  
Although the singer had been sitting quite far away from him, Takegami had noticed the spicy-sweet scent of his perfume. The stature of the other came into his memory and took forms in his mind. The slim and yet toned silhouette of the singer, on which not a gram unnecessary fat seemed to be.   
Unconsciously he ran his tongue over his lips. Although Gackts shirt and jacket had covered his upper body, the muscles underneath had been visibly playing with every movement.  
Takegami closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift off a little further.


End file.
